


The Whereabouts of Truth

by rubylily



Category: Haibane Renmei, Persona 4
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Relationship, F/F, Identity, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiko adjusts to her new life as a Haibane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whereabouts of Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/gifts).



She dreamed of snow.

Dressed in red, she wandered a pure white snowfield, and snowflakes danced in the freezing wind. The only sounds were her footsteps against the soft snow, and all before her was nothing but white. Yet she did not feel cold. There was an odd fire within her, one that kept her warm.

She searched for someone, a familiar voice that called out to her. She could not remember her own name, but she could at least remember that this someone was precious to her.

"I am thou, and thou art I."

When the clouds parted and the sun shined upon her, warmth filled her heart, and she reached out to break this shell that bound her.

* * *

Yukiko wondered when it would snow in Glie.

She lay upon a grassy hill, behind her the windmills, and she stared at the clear sunset-colored sky above her. A cool breeze brushed against her skin, and only the sounds of the windmills surrounded her. Rakka and the other Haibane had told her it usually only snowed at the end of the year, and thus it was still far too early for snow. A part of her longed to see the snow from her dreams again, but as long as the sun could shine, she felt at ease.

However, she only had a week's worth of memories, and there was still too much she didn't know.

She raised her hand toward the sky, trying to grasp the sun. The sun had always protected her, watched over her. She almost even felt as if she could summon the very sun within her.

"Ah, Yukiko!" came a clear, pleasant voice.

Yukiko sat up, and she saw Rakka, carrying a straw basket, approaching her. "Hello, Rakka," she greeted with a smile.

"I'm surprised you're not with Chie today," Rakka said, a slight smile on her lips.

Yukiko stood up and dusted herself off; she wore a short red dress with long sleeves. This shade of red had seemed familiar somehow, and Chie had said that it looked good on her. "Chie was busy with the young feathers, and I thought I would try exploring the town on my own for a change," she explained.

Rakka's arms tightened around her basket. "You've only been a Haibane for a week, so you don't need to push yourself. We're all here to help you."

A faint blush came upon Yukiko's cheeks. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not, I promise." Rakka gently touched Yukiko's arm. "Let's return to Old Home. I'm sure Chie especially will be happy to see you."

For a while Yukiko and Rakka simply walked in silence. Her wings felt a little sore from having lain on them for so long, but at least they now felt like a true part of her. Even her halo had finally stopped falling off, and its faint glow no longer bothered her. She now felt as if these wings and halo had always been a part of her being.

But there was little else she was used to yet. What were Haibane? Why could she remember nothing of her previous life? What lay beyond the Walls? She had asked many questions, but had received few answers.

Thus she was still lost. Only two things seemed familiar to her: the name that had been given to her, and the other new Haibane named Chie.

As she and Rakka walked the worn path to Old Home, she finally spoke again. "Rakka, how long have you been a Haibane?"

"About a year now," Rakka answered.

"And how long did it take you to get used to life here in Glie?"

Rakka smiled softly. "I couldn't really say. Sometimes I still feel like this really isn't my home and I wonder about my previous life. I was lost and confused at first, but the other Haibane were there for me. There was this particular Haibane - her name was Reki - who really helped me a lot. I don't know what I would've done without her."

"Reki?" Yukiko repeated. "Does she live at Old Home too?"

Rakka shook her head. "Not anymore. She took her Day of Flight about half a year ago."

"Ah." Yukiko frowned; the other Haibane had mentioned the Day of Flight, but she didn't quite understand what it was, only that it meant that Haibane was forever gone from Glie. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"The Day of Flight is supposed to be a wonderful thing." Rakka's eyes grew clouded. "But it can be sad to lose a friend like that. When Kuu - another Haibane who guided me - took her Day of Flight, it really did hurt."

Yukiko bit her lip. "Do you think you'll ever see them again?"

The smile returned to Rakka's face. "Of course. Wherever they are now beyond the Walls, I'm sure they're happy and doing well. They finally got to fly, after all."

"Fly, hm?" Yukiko could not help but smile, faint as it was. "I think I would someday like to fly over the Walls as well."

By now the two of them had reached Old Home, and as they walked through the gate, there was a group of other Haibane waiting for them. In particular two little twin girls rushed up to Rakka, and she knelt down to embrace them. Yukiko smiled; Rakka did get along quite well with the young feathers, she had noticed.

"Yukiko, you're back!"

Yukiko turned her head in the direction of that familiar (unusually familiar, she thought) voice, and before she could even blink Chie had embraced her tightly. As usual she was surprised, but she still returned Chie's embrace. Being in Chie's arms was pleasantly nostalgic somehow, so she never minded being held by Chie, and thus she was thankful that Chie was willing to embrace her often.

Chie pulled back from Yukiko, although she didn't release her entirely just yet. "You were out really late today," she said with a bright smile. "Did you get lost?"

Yukiko shook her head as she blushed. Every time she was this close to Chie, her heart raced. "No, I was just exploring the town," she replied, her voice quiet. "Rakka found me hear the Hill of Wind."

Rakka approached Yukiko and Chie, and she held the hands of the twin girls. "Dinner will be ready soon," she said. "Why don't you two get cleaned up first? Kana and Hikari should be back soon, and then we can all eat together."

"Yes, that sounds pleasant," Yukiko replied with a nod. She was fond of both Hikari and Kana; Hikari had been especially helpful to her, and Kana, while sometimes brash and curt, was also kind.

Chie took Yukiko's hand into hers, and her fingers were warm as they intertwined with Yukiko's. "So we have the bath to ourselves for now," she said, grinning.

Yukiko's face only grew warmer and she heart beat faster, and she could not reply.

(Yet being with Chie like this was almost too familiar, and often she could not tear her eyes from Chie.)

Both the bath and dinner were fairly uneventful. Kana and Hikari returned just as Yukiko and Chie finished their bath, so all the Haibane were able to eat together. Chie and Kana seemed to get along well, while Hikari asked Yukiko how she was doing and Rakka dealt with the young feathers. It was pleasant enough, and Yukiko did not feel as much of an outsider as she had.

However, by nightfall she stood alone on the balcony connected to the guest room, and she leaned against the railing as she stared at the stars. She had only been a Haibane for a week and thus hadn't found her own room yet, so she still stayed in the guest room.

Yukiko tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, feeling the cool night air against her skin. She didn't really like the darkness, preferring the protection of the sun, but tonight was a full moon, and even that borrowed light was enough to soothe her heart, and her own halo gave off just enough light to ward off complete darkness.

She touched her halo, and it was faintly warm against her fingertips. How long would she remain in this town? She had heard of Haibane achieving their Day of Flight after only two or three years, but she had also heard of a Haibane who had stayed for nearly a decade, and no one had told her what exactly triggered a Haibane's Day of Flight other than a feeling of absolute wholeness.

What if Chie achieved her Day of Flight first and left her behind in this walled town?

Yukiko wrapped her arms around herself to ward off a sudden chill. Why did Chie feel so familiar to her? Had they known each other outside the Walls? Yet none of the other Haibane were familiar to her, so what would the chances of such a coincidence even happening? Was there even a world outside the Walls? Yet the Toga had to live somewhere, and birds could easily fly over the Walls.

Had she and Chie once lived beyond those Walls? If so, why had they left their previous lives behind to become Haibane? Had they even had a choice?

(Yet they were still alive, and once more Yukiko could be with Chie.)

As question after question invaded Yukiko's mind, she felt a dull ache around her temples, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the door open behind her. She turned her head and saw Hikari walk onto the balcony with her. "Oh, hello Hikari," she greeted, trying to force a smile. "Do you need something?"

Hikari smiled brightly, and her glasses gleaned in the moonlight. "I wanted to see how you were doing. Can't sleep, huh?"

"It's not quite like that." Yukiko let out a quiet sigh. "I just keep thinking about a lot of things." In a softer voice she added, "And it's a little hard to get comfortable with these wings."

Hikari giggled. "You'll get used to life here soon. It was hard for all of us to adjust at first, and now I can't imagine living anywhere else. As for your wings, I find sleeping on my side helps."

Yukiko's fingers tightened around the railing of the balcony. "Do you ever get homesick?"

"That depends on what you mean by being homesick." Hikari looked up at the starry night sky. "When I first arrived in Glie, I did wonder a lot about what my old home was like and whether or not I really belonged here. But the more time I spent with other Haibane, the more I began to consider Glie by true home. I probably did have a home outside the Walls once, but now Old Home is my one and only home."

"I see." Yukiko pulled herself away from the railing. "Do you still feel like yourself, even though you don't remember anything about your previous life?"

"Hm…" Hikari rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I think I still am me. When I first became a Haibane, I did sometimes feel like I was becoming someone different, especially when my wings sprouted, but… I don't know how to describe it, but it never felt like my very being ever changed." She let out an awkward laugh. "But if my present self is different from my past self, then I can still think of being reborn in Glie as a second chance at life."

"Reborn, huh?" Yukiko could not help but smile. "I suppose that's a pleasant way of looking at life here."

"No one knows why we became Haibane, but that's why we have to do our best." Hikari beamed. "Well, I shouldn't keep you awake any longer. Try to sleep well, Yukiko."

"Thank you." Yukiko nodded. "Goodnight, Hikari."

Once Hikari had left the guest room, Yukiko turned off the lamp and got into the soft bed. Darkness almost surrounded her, but her halo glowed just faintly, and it was strangely comforting. She rolled onto her side so as not to crush her wings, and she closed her eyes.

Thoughts and questions without answers still filled her mind, but they grew fainter and fainter until sleep finally overcame her.

* * *

Once again she dreamed of snow. She lay upon the cold, hard ground as snowflakes fell upon her, and she did not move.

If she stayed here, she would freeze to death. However, she had nowhere else to go. All that lay before her were barren snowfields, and dark clouds denied her the protection of the sun. The wind howled, screamed even, all around her, and she shivered violently as her tears froze.

She continued to search for someone, yet she could barely remember that person's face.

She reached out, her arm covered in snow, but even through the white she could see hints of a red sleeve. "Please help me…" she whispered, and the cold air was harsh against her throat.

As her eyes were about to fall closed, she felt a warm hand grab hers, and she saw Chie standing before her. "I finally found you again, Yukiko," she said, her voice warm and her smile bright.

Chie helped Yukiko to her feet, and once again the sun shined brightly and warmly above them.

That fire within her burned once more. No matter where they were now, she and Chie would always see the same sun.

* * *

A chapel really wasn't the same as a castle, but for Yukiko, it was close enough.

She had been told that the western woods were dangerous, but she had also heard about the ruins of an old chapel, and she wanted to see it for herself. As long as she stayed away from the Walls (Rakka especially had warned her that they were dangerous), she hoped she would be all right.

In the middle of the chapel ruins she sat upon a stone block. Although the roof had collapsed long ago, the trick trees of the woods blocked most of the sunlight, and she felt so very alone.

Yet she remained still.

When she closed her eyes, she could so easily imagine a castle in red. As shadows danced in the darkness, a caged bird screamed, lashing out with fire at all who came near, but still longed to be free.

Still longed to be loved.

Yukiko shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Without the sun, she truly did feel trapped.

Why did she desire to be free? Had she ever been free? How could she desire something she knew nothing about?

"What are you doing here?"

The sound of that familiar voice was hardly surprising, as if Yukiko had been expecting it somehow. She turned her head and saw Chie approaching her. "I could ask the same of you," she said as her heart pounded against her chest.

Chie sat down next to Yukiko. "I saw you wandering the town in a daze, so I decided to follow you. I didn't think you'd head into these woods alone."

"I wanted to see these ruins." Yukiko tugged on the hem of her red dress. "They remind me of a castle somehow."

"A castle, huh?" A grin came upon Chie's lips. "You know, a castle does seem familiar too."

Yukiko's face grew warm as she watched Chie, and even though her heart beat rapidly she felt more at ease. Why did she feel this way about Chie? Chie had been the first Haibane she had seen upon breaking free of her cocoon and had been the one to clean her wings, and she had also given Yukiko her name. Perhaps it was only natural for Yukiko to be drawn to Chie, but these feelings ran deeper than that, as if they were part of her very being.

As if she had loved Chie long before being reborn as a Haibane.

Yukiko swallowed the lump in her throat. "Chie, I feel like I might have known you in my previous life," she finally said.

Chie laid her hand over Yukiko's. "So you think that too? When I first saw you, it was like déjà vu. Maybe it's fate?"

"Fate?" Yukiko frowned. "Then why are we here? Did someone bring us? What about the lives we left behind? What exactly is the truth?"

"Yeah, it is unfair we hardly know anything." Chie smirked. "We should find the truth together! We'll be the seekers of truth!"

Yukiko's eyes went wide at those words, and for some reason she began to laugh, and she couldn't stop.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Chie's face was bright red. "Did I say something stupid?"

"No, no…" Yukiko forced out between gasps, and her sides hurt. "It's just… that sounded so very you!"

Chie pouted. "I don't understand."

Yukiko inhaled a deep breath to calm herself. "I mean that sounded like something you said once long ago. I don't know why, but the idea of us seeking out the truth feels familiar, and… I was just so happy."

Chie's blush deepened. "Y-Yeah, with you it really does feel familiar."

Yukiko gently touched Chie's face, and after a moment's hesitation, kissed her. It was an impulsive thought, and yet felt truer than anything else. The taste of Chie's lips was almost nostalgic, and that fire within her only grew hotter.

Eventually they broke the kiss, and Chie cupped Yukiko's face. "Did that feel familiar too?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Yukiko smiled. "Yes, very familiar."

"If we did know each other in our previous lives, then I'm glad we were born reborn here and I could see you again."

"So am I. I'm so grateful you're here with me, Chie."

Chie stood up and took Yukiko's hand into hers. "Let's head back now before it gets late."

Yukiko's fingers intertwined with Chie's. "And let's find the truth together."

Chie nodded and kissed Yukiko again. "Of course."

Together the two girls left the woods, and once Yukiko could see the sun again, she could not help but smile. Whatever truth she sought, she could accept anything as long as Chie was by her side.

Perhaps someday they would fly from this place together, and the sun would still be the same, no matter where they went.


End file.
